L Change the World
by Caladhiel999
Summary: This is based off the live action Japanese movie, L Change the World. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes.
1. The Beginning of the End

L Change the World

Maria Elena Herrera

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

Elena's POV

Light was gone, but L was still going to die. Twenty-three days was all he had left. I sent my brother home, saying I'd come back once I'd made sure L was given a proper burial. He was very understanding.

"Tu lo amas." ( **You love him.** ) he said.

All I could do was nod.

"No le queda mucho tiempo para decirle. Y si no lo haces, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida." ( **You don't have much time left to tell him. And if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life.** )

He was right of course. But when it came to my feelings, I'd never been very brave. L and I buried Watari. Though I would never say anything to him, I saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

That night, L and I destroyed the Death Notes. I lit a white candle and L picked up the Death Note.

"It's scary to think that this thing holds the power to kill."

"I'm just so happy that it didn't kill you."

I slowly looked at him, but his eyes were on the flame.

"Wait a minute!"

Ryuk was suddenly there.

"Burning that won't change your lifespan." He said.

I closed my eyes and curled my hands into fists.

"I know. I have twenty days."

L one more began to lower the note to the flame.

"C'mon… wait. Light said he could be the god of a new world with that. Doesn't that interest you?"

"Becoming a god by murdering people?" I asked.

My voice shook slightly with anger.

"The way Light-kun died, was it godly?" L asked.

Ryuk had no answer to that one. The note caught fire and L put it in a tin. He threw the other one in next and Ryuk disappeared. The flames turned blue and as it burned, I could almost hear the screams of the souls it had taken. I shivered and L looked at me.

"Can you hear them?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes… I can hear them."

He got up and took my wrist. He pulled me out of the room and looked at me.

"Why are you still here?"

"I…"

I had to say something.

"I'm not going to leave and let you die alone. I'm with you until the end, L. And you know me well enough, you can't change my mind."

He stared at me for a few seconds before hugging me tightly.

"I could never tell you how much I appreciate all you've done for me. Thank you, Elena."

I slowly hugged him.

 _I love you._

L's POV

Elena stayed with me. She didn't have to and I knew she had her brother waiting for her back home. I knew there was a deeper reason to why she wouldn't leave, and I knew she'd never tell me. All that mattered to me was that she was safe and that the death note could no longer be used to harm her. I'd never cared for someone the way I cared for Elena. With Watari gone, she was all I had left, my only support. The only thing I cared about. I let her go and turned away.

"L." she said softly.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Watari would be very proud of you. I know it."

"That means a lot to me. Thank you." I said.

She nodded with a sad smile.

"And I can tell you for a fact, he loved you."

I nodded and turned away. The only regret I had abut writing my name in the death note, was that I'd be leaving her behind.

 _I'm so sorry._

* * *

 **This story is Mary-Sue and it will be fast paced. If you don't like the sound of that then don't read it. Otherwise, please enjoy.**


	2. F1225

Chapter 2

F1225

Elena's POV

Over the next few days L threw himself into his work. I was impressed by how many languages he knew. Italian, French and the list went on. When he finally fell asleep, I put a blanket around his shoulders and cleaned up. I looked at the picture of Watari on the table.

"I wish I'd known you better. One day we'll meet again." I looked at L. "I'll take care of him. I'll be there with him at the end. Then you'll have to take over from there." I whispered.

I sat down at the table and slowly fell asleep.

L's POV

I never really slept. I heard every word she said. Her words touched my heart, made me feel warm. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was finally sleeping, so when her cell phone started to ring I rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"Ryuzaki? Where's my sister?_ "

"Sleeping, finally. I didn't want her to wake up."

" _Is she okay?"_

I looked at her.

"She's sleeping peacefully. Is it an emergency?"

 _"Kind of. Our bills are due soon and we don't have enough."_

"You and your sister won't have to worry about money much longer. I've left my inheritance to you. When I die, it'll be hers."

" _Inheritance?_ "

"Enough to set you up for life." I told him.

He was completely silent for a few seconds.

"Don't tell her yet. I'll tell her."

" _Don't think I'm not grateful, but why are you doing this?"_

"Your sister had every chance to leave me, but she didn't. She's all I have left, all I care about."

I heard him take a deep breath.

" _Thanks, for everything. I'm… I'm really sorry that writing your name in that notebook was the only way to end things. I truly am."_

I smiled a bit.

"Thank you. I'll have her call you when she wakes up."

" _Yeah. You take care of yourself, L. Out of the few guys Maria ever had feelings for, you're the only one I trusted. The only one I knew would never hurt her. Thank you, L."_

He hung up and I slowly put the phone down. I walked over to Elena and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. My finger brushed her cheek. Her skin was always so warm.

"God bless the man that gets you." I whispered.

Later that morning I received a call.

" _F1225! F1225! F1225!_ "

"Is that a child?" Elena asked.

The boy repeated the number again.

"A gift from F… I'll accept the gift."

Since he was coming from a village that had been destroyed by disease, he had to be medically cleared.

"I want you to stay here. I won't be able to die for another nineteen days. I won't risk you getting infected."

She sighed but nodded.

"Your brother called while you were asleep. Call him back while I'm gone."

She nodded again. I took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'll be back tonight."

"L I…"

I waited and she squeezed my hand.

"I'll be waiting." She said.

That wasn't what she wanted to say. I smiled a bit and left. When I saw the boy, I was amazed by how young he really was. Maybe four or five. The doctors ran several tests and he looked so scared. After the last test, he ran out of the room screaming. I was incredibly shocked when he grabbed me. I wasn't used to human contact, especially from children. I didn't really know what to do. Elena raised her brother… she'd know. I took the boy back and he followed. When I turned to look at him, he stopped following and just stared at me. I sighed, but as I reached to open the door, I hear soft crying on the other side.

"Elena?"

I opened the door and the boy ran inside.

"Elena?"

She came out and smiled. Her eyes were a little red so I could tell she'd been crying a little. I knew that even if I asked she wouldn't tell me. The boy ran through the doors to another room and we slowly followed him. He looked around and then sat down in the corner. Elena knelt down and smiled at him.

"Does he knew English or Japanese?"

"English I believe." I told her.

I started to make a little snack.

"This room is only for Watari and I." I said.

I knelt down in front of the boy. I saw a necklace with the letter F on it. I slowly held out my hand.

"May I take a look?" I asked.

He looked at the necklace and then clutched in his hand. I sighed.

"My first babysitting experience isn't going well."

Elena smiled a bit and looked at the boy.

"I know you're probably scared, but you're safe here with us. I promise." She said gently.

He stared at her but then ran out of the room again. We both sighed and went after him. He was reaching for a bag of consume flavored chips. Elena smiled and got it for him. She opened it and handed it to him. He must have been hungry, he started to shove the chips into his mouth. She chuckled and I knelt down next to the boy.

Elena's POV

They were both sitting in the same adorable position. I watched L slowly wipe away the crumbs from the boy's mouth. I smiled softly as the boy handed L the necklace. There was a little chip inside. I arched my brow when he looked at me. The boy ran back into the other room as L stood. He gave the chip to me and I put it into the computer. I was horrified by what I saw.

"Ai dios mio…"

What I saw was a village suffering from some unknown disease.

"What is this?" I asked.

A man appeared on screen.

"F." L said.

" _Watari, while I was working undercover, bio-terrorists have been attacking the village. The virus is devastating this village. It is extremely dangerous and fatal. I'm going to give the boy contact information for Wammy's Headquarters. The attack is connected with a global terrorist network. This Japanese man, Matoba, is a key person in the investigation_."

He held up a picture of a man. He seemed to be blind in one eye, and he had scars on his face. L paused the video and looked long at hard at the picture on the screen. He slowly looked over to the bookshelf and walked over.

"L?"

He took a book labeled, 'Viri and Bacteria Infections' off the shelf. I looked at the camera monitor. The boy was sitting in the room writing on the wall.

"It's a miracle he survived. He's a very lucky boy." I said quietly.

"I agree. Will you tell me why you were crying now?"

I froze and didn't look at him.

"Please tell me, I'm worried about you."

I knew if I looked at him, I would tear up again.

"I hate what you did." I whispered.

He sighed.

"It was the only way. I didn't have a choice."

I closed my eyes.

"We had no choice, always we had no choice. Those were our magic words, we repeat them to ourselves again and again, but you know… the magic never worked. The only thing we're left with, is regret." I told him.

I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Elena!"

I ignored him and closed the door. I cried silently and the boy peeked out from the other door. I quickly dried my eyes and smiled at him.

"Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty or hungry?"

He slowly walked over to me. He reached out and touched my hand. I slowly knelt down and looked took his hand.

"You're a very brave boy. Things are going to be better for you now, I promise. Do you understand?"

He nodded and I smiled a little.


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3

Comfort

L's POV

My heart broke knowing how upset she was.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

A chime on the computer went off. K was contacting me. I stayed off the camera as I answered.

" _I'm K. How do you do? You're L?_ "

I put on my mask.

"Yes."

I sat in the chair and looked at the screen. A young woman in a lab coat was on the screen.

"I'm L. How do you do?" I asked.

" _Thank you for letting me know about Watari. It surprised me._ "

She seemed truly sad about Watari's passing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

I wasn't interested in having a full blown conversation with this woman.

" _I'm researching infectious diseases. Something happened and I need your help._ "

"My help? Why?" I asked.

" _A new, devastating virus was discovered. But, my partner who developed the antidote was murdered. The data is missing and I need you to find it. Mankind must be saved!"_

I thought about it for a few seconds. If there was a chance that Elena could be infected…

"I see. I will need you to provide me with details. Please come over at noon tomorrow."

" _Yes, I will. Tell me where to go._ "

"I'll send you a map. See you then."

I sent the map and ended the call. I played the video back and saw something out of the corner of my eye. A reflection of four other people. One of them holding a rifle. Whatever she wanted, she intended to get it even if she had to use force.

"Who was that?"

I looked at Elena.

"K. She's coming here tomorrow at noon. Look at this."

She walked over and saw the reflection.

"What do they want?"

"I believe it's connected to the disease in Thailand. She told me she was researching infectious diseases and that her partner had been murdered."

"Looking at that, I think she murdered him."

"Maybe. She said she wanted me to find the antidote data."

She nodded and started to turn away. I gently took her wrist in my hand.

"Look at me."

She looked into my eyes and I stood up.

"Please, believe me when I say if there'd been another way, I would've done it. I hate seeing you upset, Elena. Do you really think I wanted things to be this way?" I said softly.

"No." she whispered.

I leaned a little closer.

"I don't want to die knowing you're upset with me. Please forgive me for what I've done."

I could see all the pain and sadness in her eyes. I couldn't stop myself from moving even closer.

"Please."

She lightly touched my cheek with the tips of her fingers.

" _Ah… Excuse me?_ "

She moved back and I hid my frustration. A cab driver was at the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He held up a computer chip.

" _I was told to show you this._ "

I sat down in the chair.

"I have no idea what that is."

"It looks like a computer chip." Elena said.

I looked at her and she shrugged.

" _So, this isn't it either. Damn._ "

He seemed frustrated and tired.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" _I've been driving all night. I've had it. Only talks to her bear… I give up._ "

"Bear?" Elena asked.

" _A teddy bear. The passenger is a girl. She's looking for a man named Watari. I guess this isn't it. Thank you for your time._ "

"Say something." Elena told me.

"Would you please let that girl in? Elena, go get her?"

She nodded and walked out the door.

Elena's POV

A young girl came to the door. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey there. I'm Elena. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Nikaido Maki."

"Maki? That's a nice name. Come with me."

She followed me silently.

"Maki, are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

She didn't answer me and I didn't push her. I opened the door and brought her inside.

"Thank you."

She gave L the computer chip along with a case containing what looked like a syringe. She then told us what happened to her father, Professor Nikaido.

"What is it? Some medicine?" she asked.

L shook his head.

"No, this is a virus."

She seemed confused.

"A virus?"

"Yes. And at all costs no one must possess the antidote."

I sat down across from Maki.

"One who possess it will be impervious to the virus. That why Professor Nikaido trusted Watari with the virus and destroyed the only antidote he developed… along with himself."

My eyes widened.

"L!" I hissed.

He looked at me and I shook my head. I touched Maki's hand.

"I'm sorry, he's a little socially awkward."

She nodded but didn't say anything. Tears welled in her eyes and I sighed. I smacked L over the head before put my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry you had to see all that, Maki. I know how you feel. I lost my parents too."

She hugged me and I put my arm around her. L got up and started putting sweets on a skewer. He came over and held it out to her.

"Here."

She looked at it but then shook her head. L didn't seem to know what to do, he did look a little guilty though.

"I'll take care of her." I told him.

He went and sat back down in his chair. I rubbed Maki's back and tried to calm her. She looked up very suddenly.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's eight." L said.

She took her temperature and then wrote it down.

"MY dad's orders."

She started to cry again and I hugged her. The boy came out and slowly walked over. He started to cry with her and L looked at me. I shrugged.

"Sometimes you just need to cry." I told him.

He looked away again and I put my hand on the boy's back.

"Are you trying to make her feel better?"

He nodded. I smiled but then an alarm went off.


	4. Overt but Covert

Chapter 4

Overt but Covert

L didn't seem to bothered by this, he'd probably been expecting it. I looked at the screen and Maki jumped up. A woman walked through the door. A mixed look of anger and determination came to the girl's face. She took her bear and walked out of the room.

"Maki!"

"Let her go." L said.

I looked at him, but he was staring at the screen.

"K."

L started speaking into the microphone. I ran out to Maki.

" _Or should I call you, Dr. Kujo Kimiko. The appointed time is noon._ "

I looked at the woman. I tried to pull Maki back, but she wouldn't budge.

"You seem to have figured out my name. Then, I want to see your face."

I narrowed my eyes. The last time L had shown his face, he ended up writing his name in a Shinigami's notebook.

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

"And you are?"

"Agent Elena Salazar." I said.

" _Watari was very proud of you._ "

Another woman and two men now came walking towards us. One of the men had a rifle.

"I'm sure he still feels that way."

I honestly wanted to laugh in her face. The man called Matoba appeared and I put my hands on Maki's shoulders. Kujo looked at him and he looked at the other three. They started to come forward and I moved in front of Maki.

"Back off." I said.

I knew they wouldn't listen.

"Don't think he can save you." Kujo said.

I looked at her.

"He has his weak points too." She pointed to her head. "Some things can't be solved up there."

"That's why I'm here."

I punched the woman in the face but got hit in the head by the man holding the rifle. I fell to the ground and looked up only to come face to face with the barrel of the rifle.

"Maki run!" I said.

She tried to run but the woman grabbed her. The man pressed the rifle against my chest and I glared at him. Maki but the woman's arm and she screamed. She threw Maki to the ground and my eyes widened. Maki got up and pulled out the syringe. My eyes widened in horror and I knew what she was going to do.

"Maki! NO!"

"Maki-chan!"

She stuck the needle into her neck and pressed on the plunger.

"No!"

She walked forward and they all backed up. I got up and tried to go forward.

"No! You'll get infected!" she said.

I bit my lip but there was nothing I could do.

"Murderer! I saw everything. You should bleed and die like my dad!"

I heard the man aim the rifle but then something flew out and hit him, knocking him to the ground. I smiled a bit and L walked forward. He grabbed Maki and started to drag her along.

"Indeed, that is my weak point."

Maki started to struggle and I followed L.

"Let me go! You'll get infected!" she screamed.

The boy was waiting for us. I grabbed my gun and badge before picking him up. We left through a hidden door as quickly as we could. Maki continued to struggle, but L wouldn't let me help.

"I'll kill her! I'll kill her with the virus!" she shouted.

Eventually she stopped struggling which made things a little easier. We went down several flights of stairs and Maki suddenly stopped. She looked faint and as she was about to collapse, a strange man caught her. He held up an FBI badge.

"FBI, Agent Suruga. With Watari gone, we'll protect you." He said.

L looked at me.

"I have her for that, but we could still use your help."

"This way."

"No."

L pulled Maki in the other direction.

"The countermeasure transfer room is in here." L said.

He punched in a code and the door opened. In any other situation, I would never have gotten into the vehicle I saw. A hot pink Angel Crepe van. I put the boy inside and then climbed in. Maki was next and then L. Suruga tried to get in but L stopped him.

"You drive."

He closed the door and I made sure the boy was strapped in.

"You okay?"

He nodded and I looked at Maki. The van started and we drove away. I looked at L.

"Nadie puede saber que me subí voluntariamente a una camioneta rosa. ¿Lo tengo?" ( **No one can ever know I voluntarily got into a hot pink van. Got it**?)

He nodded and pushed a button. Computers and monitors were revealed and I smirked.

"Genius." I said.

L smiled a little and poured himself a cup if tea.

"DO you know this agent?" he asked me.

"No. I've never met or heard of him. But I might have an idea of why he's really here."

"I know." He said.

"Of course you do. You always know."

L set the cup down and typed something.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Deleting all the data back at headquarters."

I nodded.

"No doubt they'll eventually prevent me from accessing anything from the outside."

I looked at the boy. He looked at me but didn't say anything, I was beginning to wonder if he could even talk.

"I can kill anyone I want now…"

I looked at Maki with a shocked expression.

"Maki…"

"Do you think your father sent you to Watari for that purpose? Is that what he would have wanted for you?" L asked.

"Dad is… dad is dead." She said softly.

"No, part of him still lives in you. You're his daughter." I told her.

L leaned towards her, looking at her carefully. The he reached behind her and touched the back of her neck. She seemed surprised and confused.

L's POV

Her temperature hadn't changed. I was starting to think it wasn't the real virus.

"You know this Watari person, don't you?" Maki said.

"Yes. I am L."

"L…"

I removed my hand from her neck and moved forward to the front.

"They call themselves 'Blue Ship'." Suruga told me. "An environmental group. The man with the scar is an extremist, using that as his cover. I'm a little surprised Agent Salazar hasn't told you any of this."

"She hasn't been in contact with the FBI for some time now. As for K, she is not a member."

"Huh?"

"Suruga-san. Turn left thirty meters ahead. We're getting out."

"Thirty meters…"

"Here." I said.

"Here?"

He turned the wheel sharply and I heard a thud in the back.

"Elena!?"

"I'm okay! My brother drives worse."

I smiled a bit. When he stopped I climbed into the back.

"Let's go."

We got out and Elena helped the boy. I went around to the driver's door and the boy grabbed onto the back of my shirt.

"Let's meet here two hours from now. Drive as fast as you like." I told him.

I grabbed Elena's wrist and pulled her away. We walked down the street past several vendors. The boy ran ahead and stopped in front of a few toys. Elena knelt down next to him as I started looking through a few things. He started to play with a toy robot. Elena pointed to something on it and he pulled it. It started to light up and make noise, bringing a smile to the boy's face. She seemed so natural with the boy, he seemed to be growing attached to her as he already had to me. He smiled at her and she smiled back. I liked it when she smiled. When she looked at me, her smile changed. It was smile I only saw whenever she looked at me. She looked at Maki next and asked about the bear.

"My mother gave it to me."

She pushed on it's paw and a woman's voice said welcome home and did you have a good day? She showed Elena a picture of her mother.

"She's very beautiful. I think she must be very proud of you. You've been very brave."

Maki smiled a little. I got what I needed and then we went to get some food. I bought the children milkshakes and myself one as well. Elena said she wasn't hungry. The boy started to line up candies.

"He's strange."

I looked at Maki. I leaned forward and put a few candies in front of the boy.

"Easy to call him that. They're Fibonacci Numbers. He's a mathematical genius." I told her. "He's F's… a gift Watari gave me."

"L…"

"You know what I mean Elena."

She smirked.

"By the way, the virus you had seems to be a dud."

"That's impossible!"

Elena looked at her. She was going to hit me for what I was going to say next.

"Your dad was infected right after contact. Your body temperature shows no change." I said.

"Body temperature? Ah! That might be the reason. My father gave me injection every ten days. He never told me what it was for though."

I thought about for a minute.

"You the think the virus is being contained because of the injection?" I asked.

"It can't be anything else."

I looked at Elena.

"What do you think?"

"IT would help if we knew what the injection was for." She said.

"It seems we don't have much time then."

Maki looked worried.

"Don't worry about it. I too have to settle this in six days."

Elena looked down.


	5. Another Interruption

Chapter 5

Another Interruption

Elena's POV

The van was at the meeting point, but Suruga was not. He didn't seem like the kind of man who would just abandon us. We put the kids in the van and then L hopped up on a pipe near the water. The wind blew through his hair and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Maki asked me.

I gave her a small smile.

"Nothing important."

She looked down at L and then back to me.

"You have feelings for him."

"You're very perceptive. You know that?"

She smiled a bit.

"You two stay here."

They both nodded and I walked down to L.

"You're amazing with kids." He said.

"Thanks. I did raise my brother."

"And you did it well."

I looked at the water. I finally got up the courage to say,

"It should've been me."

"What?"

"I should've put my name in the note. The world needs you."

"Elena no…"

"MY brother is grown up and he knows how to take care of himself."

"Look at me!"

The sound of his raised voice made me jump a bit. He stood up and put his hands on the bare skin of my arms. His touch made me shiver.

"I never want to hear you talk like that again. There are other intelligent people in this world, but there is only one Elena Salazar. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You're brave and kind and I-"

"L!"

I growled in frustration. Suruga walked over and I looked at him.

"Si no fuera un agente del FBI, te dispararía ahora mismo." ( **If I wasn't and FBI agent, I'd shoot you right now.** ) I said.

He looked at L.

"What did she say?"

"You don't want to know."

L told him everything we knew.

"Did she inject the virus herself?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry. In the dormant stage, no virus will be a threat." L said.

"I see…"

I couldn't tell if he actually believed L or not.

"But before the virus takes effect, we need to travel a bit far."

"With her?"

Suruga took a few steps forward.

"If the virus takes effect, we'll be infected first."

I looked at L, but he continued to look out into the distance.

"We probably will… perhaps it won't be as peacefully as I hoped." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Leave the rest to the FBI." Suruga said.

I smirked. That wasn't going to happen. L walked towards him.

"Thank you. In that case, Suruga-san, I need a favor."

Suruga smiled.

"Anything for you."

After parting ways with Suruga, we boarded a train. It was a silent ride, and all I could think about was that L would be gone in less than six days. I looked over at L. He was swinging around on one of the train handles.

"Where are we going?" Maki asked.

"To a man named Matsudo Kouichi." L said.

"Professor Matsudo? I've met him before, but how do you know him?" she asked.

L stopped swinging and sat still.

"When I looked at the book on the Infectious Disease Center, he and your father were listed as co-writers." He told her.

I noticed a man staring at L.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked.

He looked down at his phone. A few seconds later he gasped.

"Impossible."

He looked at Maki and then the man next to him jumped up and ran. When the train stopped people were screaming and running away. I sighed and L got up.

"Come on, we can't use public transportation anymore."

He sounded frustrated, but we had to move fast. We traveled by bikes now. L put the boy in a basket and we rode off. We traveled all day without stopping.

"L… Elena… I'm really tired." Maki said.

We decided to stop for a short break and rented a small cubical with a computer. Maki fell asleep and so did the boy. L continually tried to access headquarters but like he said before, they'd blocked him from doing so. The boy sat up and look at L with a worried expression.

"It's okay, I knew this would happen."

He set down his cup and pat the boy on the head. I smiled and he laid back down. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I felt L touch my hand, but he didn't look at me. He just stared at the computer screen. I took his hand and closed my eyes.


	6. The Professor

Chapter 6

The Professor

We stopped near a river and the boy dangled his feel in the water. L sat next to me silently as did Maki. We were all on edge. I saw Maki lay her head on L's shoulder, this surprised him. I smiled because he didn't seem to know how to react. We started moving again and L said we were close. All of us were tired and worn out but we kept going until we reached the professor's house. We told him what was going on and he got angry, he made sure L knew it too. It was actually a little funny because didn't really pay any attention to him.

"You bastard!"

He slammed some papers on his desk and got up, walking over to L.

"Moving around with a person infected with the virus? It's common sense to avoid densely populated areas!"

L started walking around while the professor continued to yell.

"What if the symptoms had appeared!?"

L unwrapped a candy and put it in his mouth.

"Not just Maki, but everyone around her will be infected."

L continued to ignore him and I smiled a bit.

"Hey. Are you even listening to me!?"

He whacked L on the shoulder with his papers. The boy seemed to find it somewhat amusing because he too had a little smile on his face. While the professor's back was turned, I impersonated him hitting L and the boy's smile grew. I winked and Professor Matsudo continued to call L irresponsible. Maki slowly walked out with a towel around her shoulders.

"What is it?" L asked.

"Quarantine me." She whispered.

My eyes went wide and L pushed the boy into another room. He grabbed my wrist and threw me in too.

"Stay in there." He said.

I put my hands on the boy's shoulders and waited.

L's POV

Matsuba looked at her shoulder and sighed in relief.

"You're alright. You must have been running through the woods, it's a tick bite."

That truly was a relief. He put down the magnifying glass and grabbed my arm.

"Come with me!"

He threw me into the other room and closed the door.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked me.

He looked over his shoulder.

"Maki-chan is very scared."

"That's why we need someone who can make the antidote." I told him.

"I can't!"

"Professor NIkaido could though."

"I'm… I'm scared. The vaccine I developed killed people. So, I'm scared."

"I'm scared too. There are lives I've sacrificed too. And there is one I will protect until I die."

I looked over my shoulder. Elena was there with Maki. She was talking to her and smiling.

"The woman?"

I nodded.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure she lives."

He finally agreed and took us to a lab.

Elena's POV

We followed professor Matsuba and stopped at a guard gate.

"Hello, Mr. Noda."

He said hello and Matsuba got off the bike. He gave the old guard a six pack, or what looked like a six pack.

"I'll be using the lab."

"I hope you have permission from the professor." Said the guard.

It was an impressive lab. Matsuba took blood from Maki and ran a few tests on it. The day passed and now L only had four days left. I went up to the roof and looked into the distance. I could sense him behind me. I took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"Before all this started, I asked if you could forgive me." He said.

"I remember."

"I don't want to die, but sacrificing one life is worth saving millions. Saving yours."

I looked into his eyes. L was socially awkward and wasn't good at explaining his feelings. I walked up to him.

"You were abut to tell me something, before Suruga interrupted. What was it?" I asked.

I think I caught him off guard because he cast his eyes down. He took my hand and stroked the back with his thumb. When he looked up, he briefly looked at my lips. He leaned forward and for a split second I thought he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes as his lips touched my forehead.

"I'll never really be gone." He whispered.

He left after that. I closed my eyes and a stray tear rolled down my cheek.

"Te quiero." I whispered. ( **I love you.** )


	7. Thirteen Eleven

Chapter 7

Thirteen Eleven

L's POV

I knew she loved me, and I really did love her. But I didn't want to cause her anymore pain by telling her. I so badly wanted to!

While Matsuba worked, the boy had started to write on the chalk board. Every test ended in failure. Maki seemed to be losing hope. Hours passed by slowly and the day ended. I now had three days left. I went over to Matsuba.

"Have you found out anything?" I asked.

He sighed.

"It's energy source is sugar."

I looked at the candy I was eating. Elena snatched the bag right out of my hand as she passed me.

"It likes sugar, but not fruit sugar."

"Sugar?"

"Maki has low blood sugar. The virus probably isn't active inside her because of that."

I remembered what Maki told me.

"Not because of her father's injections?" I asked.

"The injection was probably for her low blood sugar."

I looked at Maki.

"Would determining the energy source help in creating an antidote?" Elena asked.

Matsuba looked a little defeated.

"No. Destroying the sugar in the body will kill the virus… but that would stop body activity."

Elena sighed.

"Thirteen eleven."

We all looked at the boy. He'd solved whatever problem he'd written. He turned and looked at us.

"Thirteen eleven." He repeated.

"What?" Matsuba asked.

He walked closer to me and repeated himself, louder this time.

"Please be quiet for a while." Said Matsuba.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Elena said.

Matsuba waved her off and the boy continued to say the same thing. I looked at the problem on the board and walked over to it.

Elena's POV

I had absolutely no idea what was on that board. Then again, I'd never been very good at math.

"What is that?" Matsuba inquired.

L wrote letters on the board.

"M… K…" he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's a code." He looked at the boy. "Where did you see this?" he asked.

Maki jumped up.

"That's the homework my dad gave me."

She took a notebook from her bag and handed it to me. IT was the same as the board, but unsolved. L came over and stood next to me. The scent of fresh laundry washed over me. His scent. He looked closely at the paper.

"It's a message, from Professor Nikaido."

"But then, what does MK mean?" I asked him.

L started pacing and listing of words.

"Matsuba-san, tell me if any of these draw your attention."

He kept going until Matsuba stopped him.

"That's it! Midkine may be able to suppress the virus."

I looked at L for an explanation.

"It's a protein that creates and breeds cells. It restores broken cells and keeps cancer from progressing. Restores nerve cells, so it may be a wonder drug for Alzheimer."

The professor nodded. I slowly started to smile.

"Is it possible to artificially synthesize Midkine?" L asked.

"Yes, with unlimited research funding and five years." He said.

Maki looked down.

"Five years…"

I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me.

"Is there any other way?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment.

"Midkine is abundant in a fetus." He said.

My eyes widened. L looked over at the boy. He'd been the sole survivor of his village.

"It has to be a fetus."

L slowly walked forward.

"But he's a survivor of his village. Everyone else was infected by that virus, except for him." I said quickly.

"Really?"

"He was examined, but not for MK proteins." L said.

I saw the hope in Maki's eyes and smiled.

"Let me take some of your blood." The professor said to the boy.

The boy looked at L. Matsuba took blood from him and then the kids decided they wanted to eat lunch. I suggested L take them up to the roof for a picknick.

"And you?"

"I'll join you a little later. I need to call my brother."

He nodded and left. I sat down, the phone in my hand… but I didn't dial the number.

"He hasn't told you."

I looked at Matsuba.

"Told me what?"

"A few days ago, he told me that he was scared. That he'd sacrificed lives… but that there was one he would keep safe until he died. He was talking about you."

My eyes slowly widened.

"I found it shocking at first as well. I suggest you tell him that you feel the same."

He got to work and I slowly made my way up to the roof. I saw L standing completely straight. I smiled and laughed a little. The kids were smiling and laughing. When he saw me, he smiled. MY smile grew and I walked over to him.

"Well, looks like you guys got him to stand up straight. Pigs must fly, L."

"Indeed." He said.

He jumped down and walked over to me. After hearing that he cared so much about me, I just couldn't do anything but hug him.

"Elena?"

"Just shut up." I said.

For a second I thought I heard him chuckle. When I stepped back I helped them pack everything up. As we were going down the stairs, Maki said she was going to the bathroom. I nodded and I went with L and the boy.

Matsuba was still hard at work when we got back. L and the boy sat down and the boy started to line up candies again. L started to take them and the boy would just replace them. I smiled a bit and wondered what it would've been like. If L lived and were together, if we had a family. As time passed, I realized Maki hadn't come back.

"L… where is Maki?"

"Go check the bathroom." He said.

I got up and ran into the bathroom.

"Maki?!"

She was gone.

"L!"

I ran back and he caught me.

"She's gone!"

His eyes went wide.

"Stay here with the boy."

"L."

He looked at me.

"DO you think she would've gone to Kujo?"

The look in his eyes gave me my answer. She would.


	8. Antidote

Chapter 8

Antidote

I stayed with the boy and he looked just as worried as I was.

"She'll be okay. So will he."

L didn't come back until after dark.

"Did you find her?"

He held up her bag and her teddy bear. I bit my lip and took the bear.

"Kujo. She must have Maki." I said.

L sat me down and I put the bear on the table.

"They're looking for the reason why Maki doesn't show any symptoms. To develop the antidote." Matsuba said.

"I'm pretty sure Kujo knows." I said.

"She does." I looked at L. "Maki's symptoms can appear at any moment now." He said.

"Then why take Maki!?"

L remained completely calm.

"Maki is the perfect vessel for carrying the virus. Please continue to work on the antidote." L stood up. "We'll need a lot of it."

The boy ran after L and grabbed his shirt. L slowly took his wrist and looked at him.

"You know what to do."

The boy nodded and I became confused. He started to walk away again.

"Wait a minute."

I looked at Matsuba. He walked over to L and held up a bag. He held up the antidote and I smiled.

"Is it finished?" L asked.

"It hasn't been tested."

"Then use me." I said.

"Elena, no."

I rolled up my sleeve and held out my arm.

"Yes. What I love most in this world will be gone in two days. I have nothing left to lose. This is my choice, now do it."

L was staring at me. He gave me the injection and I looked at L.

"Why?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius, L? Do you really not know?"

We stared at each other.

"I'll give the two of you a moment. Come with me, boy."

He took the boy and left the room. L and I continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours.

"Well?" I asked.

"I've known the whole time. I just hoped that I was wrong. I never want you to be in pain. That's why I wanted you to go back to America with your brother."

He slowly took my hand.

"I'm not leaving you. I-I want to be with you until the end, L. So, please don't send me away."

He grabbed me and held me tightly in his arms.

"Don't leave me." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you. I can't deny that anymore." He told me.

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"And I love you." I whispered.

L rarely smiled, and the smile he gave me next was the brightest I'd ever seen. He slowly leaned forward and covered my lips with his. I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his. His lips were smooth like silk. He slowly slipped his warm tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tighter.

* * *

 **Short but sweet. The next few chapters will be longer.**


	9. The Plane

Chapter 9

The Plane

L's POV

Kissing her was better than I ever imagined it would be. I leaned back a bit and cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought I was protecting you."

"All that matters to me is that you told me. I wish we had more time, but Maki needs help." She said.

"She'll try to leave the country with Maki. I need to get to the airport. I'll call Suruga, but I need you to stay here."

"I don't think so."

I held bother hands in mine.

"Please, for once just listen to me?"

She sighed but nodded.

"I love you. I love you so much." I told her.

I kissed her hard.

"I love you too."

Her hands slid from mine as I left.

Elena's POV

I knew L well enough by now. I knew whatever he planned to do, there was a chance he wouldn't come back. All I had to do was figure out what plane she'd be on.

L's POV

Suruga picked me up in the van. I explained what happened and we started driving.

"Is Kujo leaving Japan? So, does that mean they've developed an antidote?" He asked.

"No. By taking Maki she is deceiving the Blue Ship members into thinking the antidote is complete."

"Then how does Kujo intend to scatter the virus?" he asked.

"They could disguise as an emergency patient and medical staff. They could very easily board a plane. Then hijack the plane."

"To where?"

"Probably the U.S."

"America?"

"Matoba may have chosen the destination. As you said, Matoba uses the ecology group as his front. He has no principles, only greed. Greedy people will head for the most profitable country."

Elena's POV

I got onto the plane wearing a hat and sunglasses. It was a pretty flimsy disguise but it worked. I saw two of the Blue Ship members and they didn't recognize me. I saw Kujo and Matoba, but there was nothing I could do yet.

" _Good morning, passangers. This is your captain, Saito. We're ready to take-off, but have just received a report from control tower. A suspicious vehicle is on the runway…_ "

I looked out the window and there it was. That ugly hot pink van. I smiled and I saw Kujo run to the window. Kujo ran back to Maki and Matoba followed her. Next, Kujo pretty much threw Maki to a stewardess. My eyes widened and Kujo began handing out guns.

"Mierda." I hissed.

The Blu Ship girl stood up and so did the guy who once pointed a rifle at me. They ran to the front and Kujo handed them guns. People started to panic.

 _Hurry L!_

One man tried to get away but the woman got him and threw him back into his seat.

"Don't move!"

I grit my teeth.

"What's going on? We only take action above the U.S.!" said the other man.

"Don't be so rigid. Change of plans!" said the woman.

I had a gun but if I started to fire, they might kill civilians. I looked over at Maki. She and the stewardess were both showing symptoms of the virus. In a matter of minutes every one else would have it to.

"Except me." I whispered.

"You tricked us!"

Matoba was starting to lose it. When no one was looking, I got down on the floor and slowly started to crawl up to the front. I heard Martoba start begging for help and then he started choking. I saw him fall to the ground, foaming at the mouth.

L's POV

Suruga drove faster as the plane started to move. I opened the door and leaned out. I got onto the stairs and went as fast as I could. My only choice was to jump into the open door. I took a deep breath and leapt forward. I managed to pull myself but then I heard a click. I looked up into the barrel of a gun. I stood up and walked forward. Kujo was next to Maki.

"Don't mind them. It's merely a minor sacrifice for a big purpose."

"No." they looked at me. "Whatever the reason may be, murder is always a bad thing."

Kujo stood up and walked towards me.

"Too bad. It's too late now."

"It's not too late."

She looked confused so I held up the antidote.

"The antidote. We've succeeded, we can save them all." I said.

She looked around and I could see the symptoms starting to appear on her face.

"Inject this in everyone." I said.

The woman behind me grabbed me and ran forward.

"You've done enough damage!"

She tore a baby from her mother's arms and held a knife to the infant.

"We don't need that! This girl and everyone else here will die!"

She never carried out her threat. She fell to the ground and the mother quickly took her baby. Kujo slowly came forward.

"Like she said, we'll all die. Mankind which destroys the environment and wages war, should die. A correct ecosystem will save the world!"

"Kujo-san, is that what Watari hoped for?" I asked.

She stared at me for a few seconds, her lip quivering.

"He said, 'Make the world a better place.' So, destroy mankind. You must take over this plan!" she said desperately.

"I decline. Mankind must have the power to change the future."

"It's too late now. The plane will fly and the virus will spread."

"No." I reached into my pocket. "This magnetic wave of this is enough to crash the plane. The virus will fall into the sea and become harmless."

She smiled for some reason.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

I was confused and she looked to her right. I followed her gaze and my eyes went wide.


	10. His Only Fear

Chapter 10

His Only Fear

"Elena."

"You won't crash this plane. Not with her here." The man said.

He had a rifle aimed directly at her heart. He slowly brought her to the open door of the plane.

"Don't!" I said.

"L, you do what you came here to do! Don't you dare let this people die. Remember what you told me? Sacrificing one life is worth saving millions."

"But not yours!" I shouted.

She smiled at me.

"No planeo morir hoy, mi amor." ( **I don't plan on dying today, my love.** )

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" I asked.

"Es tu turno de confiar en mí." ( **It's your turn to trust me.** ) she said.

The man looked at me for a split second, but that was all she needed. She grabbed the gun and yanked hard, throwing him right out the door. I looked at Kujo.

"If you're alive, you can start over. No one has the right to take that away." I told her.

"Start over…"

She suddenly grabbed her throat and fell to her knees. I knelt down and took the antidote in my hand. She tried to resist. I looked directly into her eyes.

"I signed a contract with death, I'll die in two days." I said softly.

"Death?"

"You must live on. It's Watari's wish."

A tear of blood came from the corner of her eye and she finally gave in. I gave her the injection and Elena ran forward. She and the crew members started to give people injections, but I had to stop this plane. I ran to the front and sat down. If I had one fear in this world, it was losing her.

Elena's POV

I made sure everyone had received an injection. They recovered quickly and the plane stopped. I sighed in relief and smiled.

"What will you do?"

I looked over at L, but he was looking at Maki. The girl had a knife in her hand, ready to kill Kujo. She looked at L and then back at Kujo. L didn't move and he held up his hand so I wouldn't either. Slowly, Maki put down the knife and started to cry.

"I'll forgive. It'll be okay."

L walked over and knelt down next to her. He gently put his arms around her and hugged her.

"You're a good girl. I believed in you."

He looked at me and I smiled softly. I walked over and Maki looked at me.

"Your parents would be so proud of you."

"Like yours are of you?"

"Yes." L said.

I put my hand on Maki's back and nodded. When we got off the plan, an emergency medical team had already set up shop. Suruga, Matsuba and the boy were waiting for us in front of the van. Maki was taken to the hospital and L looked at me before we went out. He lightly touched my cheek.

"Why don't you ever listen?"

I leaned into his palm and wrapped my fingers around his wrist.

"Because I knew there was a two percent chance you wouldn't come back. I saw what you were making at the ice cream parlor."

"Do you have an idea how scared I was? Seeing a gun being pointed at your heart?"

"That wasn't exactly part of my plan." I told him.

He sighed and kissed my lips.

"You're so stubborn." He whispered.

"I know."

We smiled at each other and then got off the plane. Matsuba and the boy gave us a thumbs up. I smirked and we walked down the steps. Suruga walked up to us with a smile.

"It has been an honor to work under the command of the legendary L." he said.

I smiled a bit and L looked a little uncomfortable and confused.

"I wasn't in command." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Suruga-san, I'm glad I trusted you. Thank you very much."

Suruga looked like he might cry tears of joy. He looked at me and I nodded with a smile. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I hope to work with you again, agent Salazar."

"It would be an honor." I said.

The boy ran up to us and I smiled. L looked at him.

"I still have two more days."

He took my hand and squeezed.


	11. To Love and Be Loved

Chapter 11

To Love and Be Loved

We took the boy to the orphanage where L had been raised. L held his hand as we walked through the gate. A man came to meet us and I knelt down in front of the boy.

"I'll come see you again. You're a very special boy, always remember that."

He nodded and I hugged him.

"Is this him?" the man asked.

I stood up and L nodded.

"Yes."

He looked at the boy.

"There is one thing I want you to remember, no matter how gifted, you alone cannot change the world. But that's the wonderful thing about this world. I will give a name to this boy." He said.

I smiled.

"Watari would've wanted you to do so."

L knelt down in front of the boy.

"Near, is a good name. You will always be near when someone is saved."

The boy smiled and so did I. L took off his bag and pulled out the toy robot. Near's face lit up and he smiled.

"Find happiness, Near." L told him.

He pat his head and then stood up. Near smiled at me before we walked away. As we walked, L started to straighten his back, causing him to walk funny. I laughed and I looked back to see Near laughing too.

L's POV

I loved hearing her laugh. We walked through the gate and I smiled.

 _Watari, I want to live a little bit longer in this world._

I looked at Elena. She gave me a loving smile and I stopped.

"The day I met you changed my world. You saw the world in such a different way, a better way than I did. You made my world happier, brighter. I wish I could have lived a whole life with you."

She steppe closer and smiled.

"I wish that too, but I know it can't happen. So, this is enough for me."

I never thought I could fall in love with someone. But I'd fallen in love with Elena Salazar in just a few short months. We returned to headquarters and she took me up to her room. I closed the door and held her close to me. She moved her hands to my chest and her warm fingers moved under my shirt. I gazed into her eyes as she lifted my shirt. I lifted my arms so she could take it off and she looked me over. She took my hands and brought them to the bottom of her own shirt. I was so pale next to her, almost like a ghost. She moved her hands up my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Te quiero." She whispered.

I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you too." I told her.

She touched my cheek lightly and then kissed my lips. I held her tightly and backed her up towards the bed. We fell back onto the mattress and I got on top of her. There wasn't much light in the room, but I could still see her beautiful face. I leaned back and she unbuttoned my jeans. She pushed them down as I unhooked her bra. I gently stroked her breasts and she moaned softly. She laid back down and I moved my hands down the sides of her body. She closes her eyes with a smile and I reached her panties. I leaned down and kissed her neck softly, moving down to her throat.

"L…" she moaned.

Hearing her say my name like that sent jolts of pleasure straight to my groin. I lowered my hips to hers so she could feel what she was doing to me.

"Oh my god, L."

I smirked and she slowly moved hand down. When she touched me, I groaned and she took that opportunity to push me onto my back. I smiled up at her and she kissed down my chest. I slowly closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on my body. She stopped when she reached the waistband of my boxers. She moved back up and smiled at me. She pulled me up and I pushed down her panties. My boxers soon joined them on the floor. I realized then that I didn't have a condom.

"Elena I don't have any uh…"

"I don't care."

"But what if-"

She put her finger to my lips.

"I'm not worried."

I slowly nodded and she stroked my cheek.

"If it happens, it happens. It's not like I wouldn't know what to do."

I smiled a bit and nodded again. I laid her back and looked at every inch of her.

"You're so beautiful. Inside and out. I'll never know why you chose me, but I don't care."

She chuckled and I kissed her. I slowly moved my hand down her body and between her legs. She was wet and I couldn't believe I made her feel this way. She moaned softly as I applied a little pressure to her clit. I looked up at her face, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. Her cheeks were red and her chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath. I'd never been so hard in my life. I needed to be inside her, but this was my last day. I was going to make every last second with her count. I leaned down and lightly kissed her neck.

Elena's POV

He kissed every inch of me. He held my hand as he kissed, letting his tongue play around my navel. He started to rub me gently and I started breathing a little faster in anticipation. His hard cock brushed against my leg as he got on top of me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

His voice was thick with lust and desire. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"If it hurts, tell me and I'll wait."

I nodded again and he started to push himself inside me. He was big so it did hurt at first. I bit my lip and he stopped.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No." I breathed.

"Hold onto me." He said.

I put my arms around him and he kissed me hard as he broke through my hymen. I cried out and he held me close.

"Shhh, it's alright."

He kissed me softly, distracting me from any discomfort.

"Tell me when." He whispered.

I held onto his hand and gently moved my hips. After a few more seconds, the pain was gone.

"Move." I told him.

He gently pulled out before pushing back in. I smiled at the feeling of him inside me. He kissed my neck, my jaw and then my lips. I brought my hands up his back and to his shoulders. I wanted to be as close to him as I possibly could. I wrapped my legs around him next and curled my tongue around his. He moaned into my mouth and moved his hand to my hip. I'd never felt so alive until this moment. He started to move faster and faster until his thrusts started getting sloppy. His engorged cock was pulsing inside me and I could feel myself getting tighter. The coil in my belly was winding tighter and tighter.

"L!"

I cried his name over and over again as I came. He slammed into me and held my hips to his as he came inside me. It was an incredible feeling. He gave one last little thrust before collapsing in me. He held himself up on his forearms and smiled at me. He pulled himself out and laid beside me. I put my hand over his heart, feeling the strong, steady beat beneath my fingers. I still couldn't believe that in less than twenty-four hours his heart would stop. He slowly took my hand and kissed my wrist.

"I'm still right here with you."

I smiled sadly and touched his cheek. I traced my finger down his nose, across his lips and down his neck. I wanted to memorize every inch of him so I would always remember.

"No matter where I go, I'll always be right next to you. You might not see me and you might not hear me, but I will tell you every day that I love you."

"Oh, L."

I took his hand and held it over my heart.

"My heart will never beat like this for anyone but you. And I will love you until the day I die."

He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine.

"We'll be together again one day. I'll wait for you."

I laughed a little and so did he.

"I love you so much, L." I whispered.

"I love you too. Always."

I kissed him and his stroked my cheek with his thumb. L Lawliet was the love of my life. I knew I would never love any other man but him.


	12. Life & Death

Chapter 12

Life & Death

We laid there for a few hours. Neither of us wanting to move. He moved his hand up and down my back. I held myself up on my elbow and looked at him. I lightly touched his cheek and he closed his eyes. I traced my finger over his brows and down his nose, across his lips. His skin was soft and warm, pale next mine, almost like ivory. I slowly moved down his neck to his chest. I felt his heart beating beneath my fingers. Tears came to my eyes when I realized that he would be dead in about five hours.

L's POV

I felt a tear on my skin and opened my eyes.

"Elena?!"

She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I can't do it! I can't say goodbye!" she cried.

I sat up and held her. I didn't want to say goodbye either, but there was no choice.

"I don't want to say goodbye either, Elena. It's not really goodbye. We'll be together again one day."

She kept crying and I let her. I stroked her hair and did everything I could to help comfort her.

"I have something for you."

I got my jeans off the floor and reached into the pocket.

"I had this made for you."

I held up a gold ring.

"Read the inside."

"I'm always with you, I'll always love you." She said.

She smiled and put it on her finger.

"I will always be right beside you. I'll hold you at night, and even if you can't hear me, I'll tell you I love you every day."

She looked into my eyes.

"Promise?"

I smiled and rested my forehead against hers.

"I promise."

She kissed my lips softly and the put her arms around me.

"I've left all I have to you. You and your brother won't need to worry about making ends meet anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a large inheritance. I'm leaving it all to you. I have no one else."

She leaned back to look into my eyes.

"L…"

I smiled at her.

"It's already done."

She closed her eyes and leaned into me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I wish we could've had more time together. But if I was given the choice to live, but never know you, I'd rather die having known and loved you."

I took her hand and kissed the back.

Later that day, Yagami-san paid us a visit.

"Agent Salazar? You're still here?"

"I won't be leaving until I've made sure L is given a proper burial."

"That's good." He turned to L. "I told the police director everything… except for the part about the notebook and the Shinigami."

"I told ICPO everything, they did not believe me." L said.

I smirked.

"And Light-kun?"

"He died fighting Kira, at least that's what I'll tell my wife and daughter."

I sighed and took L's hand.

"You don't know how sorry I am, chief Yagami." I said.

"Thank you."

He looked at L.

"Ryuzaki… what can I say…. Sorry."

L looked down.

"My time is almost up, I'd like to be alone with Elena."

"Of course. Agent Salazar, I hope you will come say goodbye before you return to America."

"I give you my word."

He smiled sadly and then walked towards the door. He turned back and saluted L. The door closed and L looked at me again.

"It's almost time."

I nodded and tears welled in my eyes.

"I know. I'm right here."

He took my hand and kissed me softly. I rested my forehead against his and squeezed his hand.

"I'll always be with you. Forever." He whispered.

"Estaremos juntos de nuevo un día. Pero sin ti, el mundo será solo una palabra." ( **We'll be together again one day. But without you, the world will only be a word.** )

He smiled a bit and put his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." I told him.

L died in my arms that day. I hadn't cried so much since my parents died. The entire team was there for the funeral. We were gathered in the graveyard.

"So, I guess this means you'll be leaving us." Matsuda said.

"Not just yet. I want to stay a little longer."

"I say we get something to eat." Aizawa said.

"Sounds good to me." Said the chief.

Matsuda put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on miss Salazar. Some food will do you good."

I smiled a bit and nodded. I took one last look at the grave.

"Te quiero." I whispered.

I stayed in Japan for another month, during which time I found out I was pregnant. It was the happiest I'd been since L was alive. The first thing I did was call my brother. He was happy but angry at the same time. Probably because he didn't want me to be a single mother. I decided to stay in Japan. I wanted my kid to be as close to their father as possible, even if it was only his grave. Alejandro came back to Japan after selling the house in the States. I was grateful and lucky to have a brother like him. He gave up the life he had in America to help me raise my kid.

Nine months later I had a baby girl and her twin brother. They both had their father's eyes. I named my daughter Rein and my son Felix. My kids would use their father's family name, and I would tell them everyday that he loved them.


End file.
